Une Fin pour quoi ?
by Brittana-Loulou19
Summary: Voilà un OS Brittana sur deux chapitre. Brittany et Santana ne sont plus ensemble. Comment Santana réagira t-elle en voyant Brittany et Sam intimement ? Et surtout, qu'en viendra t-il du futur de ce trio ? Désolée pour le résumée, lisez pour comprendre!
1. Mal

**Hello ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas poster :$ Alors en attendant voilà un petit OS sur ce qui aurait pu être les retrouvailles du Brittana et la rupture Bram! Alors en attendant la suite de ''Nouvelle Chance'' voilà cette OS, c'est aussi votre cadeau de Noël ! Bonne lecture et merci de me lire! :D Et si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi ;)**

** ET JOYEUX NOEL! **

* * *

Un mois, voilà un mois aujourd'hui que Brittany était avec Sam, un mois de cadeau fait par un jeune homme amoureux qui voulait juste la faire sourire. Le blondinet pensait avoir réussi vu les nombreux sourire en son égard et les paroles étourdi-t-elle une Brittany qui était de nouveau présent, mais il avait tort. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il se plantait, que la blonde n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais il voulait y croire, il l'attendrait. Quand Brittany était toute seul, elle pleurait, pleurait durant des heures à se demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie vous donne une personne dont vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne et la reprends sans que vous vous en rendez compte ? Brittany ne trouvait hélas pas de réponse. Alors elle souriait aux cadeaux de Sam, a ses mots doux, répondant à ses baisers et souriant de nouveau, lui fessant croire qu'elle était heureuse, alors qu'elle était triste. Elle ne voulait faire voir sa tristesse à qui que ce soit, surtout à Sam, il serait alors lui aussi triste et aurait d'autant plus le cœur briser comme elle en ce moment. Elle essayait d'aimer Sam, il était adorable, gentil, tout ce qui faut mais elle ne pouvait effacer ses sentiment envers Santana, ceux qui lui bouffe la vie et refuse de partir. Après tout, les sentiments ne partent pas comme ça, il faut du temps. La Brune était sa moitiés, son âme sœur, alors l'oublier aussi facilement ? C'était mission impossible et elle le savait mais essayait encore, avec encore, de l'espoir. Mais il lui arrivait d'espérer, d'espérer que Santana est les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à ce jour et que quand elles se reverront, qu'elles pourraient redevenir un couple heureux, comme avant. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait c'est que Santana l'est oubliée et soit avec une autre personne qui l'a rends heureuse. Dans ce cas, elle sera contente pour la brune et restera alors dans son coin. Elle s'amuse alors à imaginer l'avenir dans cette situation, Santana mariée a une femme médecin, qui ne l'a jamais fait souffrir, et elle, mariée avec Sam, voyant tous les jours une ribambelle d'enfant courir dans le salon, se rappelant du choix de vie qu'elle avait faite, celui de sortir avec le gentil garçon du lycée pour oublier un chagrin d'amour. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ses sentiments pour Sam seront présents et ceux pour Santana réduit à néant, mais ça, elle en doutait.

Quand a la Brune, sa réaction quand elle eut appris la nouvelle pour Sam et Brittany fut…explosive. Elle s'était alors mit à boire, séchant d'abord de temps en temps quelques courts pour finir à être virée pour ne plus du tout y aller. Elle était alors partit a N-Y où elle avait emménagé chez Rachel et Kurt. Elle avait mis de coter tout l'argent que sa mère lui avait donné, un tas pour payer 1 an de loyer et l'autre pour autre raison. Le deuxième tas partit plus vite que prévus, dépenser dans les bars et les boites. Elle enchainait les conquêtes d'un soir, s'interdisant de retomber dans le piège de l'amour. Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur aimait toujours Brittany et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avait réussir à lui faire oublier la blonde. Un soir, bourrée comme pas possible, elle prit la décision de revenir à Lima pour enfin déclarée ses sentiments à Brittany et peut-être, se remettre avec elle. Après tout, tout le monde sait que Britt vaut mieux que Sam, il lui faut une personne qui la corresponde, qui soit la pour la soutenir et la rassurait quand Lord T n'est pas là. Santana se doute qu'elle n'est peut-être pas la bonne personne mais elle l'aime et c'est alors tout ce qui compte. C'est alors qu'avec plusieurs heures passées à voyager, Santana se retrouva devant la porte de Britt. Son cœur balance, rester ou partir. L'alcool présent dans ses gènes fit alors le choix à sa place. Santana entra alors sans toquer ( comme elle le faisait avant ) et monta les escaliers a la recherche de celle qui lui faisait tournée la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et resta bouche bée de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux, une Brittany allongée, un Sam dessus, tous deux s'embrassant a moitiés dénuder. Le cœur de Santana se brisa alors et elle sortit en courant de chez la blonde. Brittany elle, ne réagit pas de suite, mais quand elle le fut, c'était alors trop tard. Elle se mit à courir dehors, cherchant désespérément la Brune mais en vain. Elle rentra alors chez elle, mit une veste pour cacher sa légère tenue et regarda Sam, qui lui l'interrogea du regard. Elle prononça alors un ''C'est finit nous deux'' et celui-ci s'en alla le cœur aussi briser que Santana. Brittany se fit glisser le long du mur, une larme coulant sur sa joue et ferma alors les yeux, elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas dû se mètre avec Sam aussi vite, elle aurait dû attendre que Santana revienne par ce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que la Brune reviendrait. Alors elle pleura, pleura toute la nuit s'en voulant. Pendant ce temps, une Brune dans un avion se promis de ne plus faire confiance à quelqu'un en amour mais de continuer ainsi sa vie de sauvage car au fond, ça fais beaucoup moins mal.


	2. Message aux lecteurs !

**Bonjour à tous! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue absence! **

**Après avoir lu vos reviews, j'ai décidé de faire une suite finale! J'essaie de la finir ce soir et de la mettre pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lise, au plaisir de vous avoir comme lecteur ! A très bientôt !**


	3. Espoir ?

**Et me revoilà avec la suite et fin de ce OS ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'y est pris beaucoup de plaisir !**

**Lisa418 : Voilà la suite :)**

**Sophie2b : Oui :( Mais voilà une suite qui pourrait être moins triste ! **

**DaarkBlondiie ; Voilà la suite ! Complètement d'accord avec toi, dis moi si c'est une Happy Ending pour le Brittana ;) **

**Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Cinq ans, cinq ans aujourd'hui, qu'elle m'avait laissé. Depuis cette soirées d'y a deux ans, elle ne m'a plus adresser la parole. En temps normale, je ne lui aurait moi même plus adresser la parole, mais je l'aimais tellement que ça m'a fais mal. J'avais espéré qu'avec le temps, elle serait revenue avec des excuses, parce qu'après tout, elle disait m'aimer. Mais elle n'est pas revenue. Mais je l'aimais tellement que je l'es laissée partir, après tout, je ne veux que son bonheur. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je n'es pas pu l'oublier, oh non. Elle était tellement précieuse, je n'avais jamais autant aimer auparavant.

Alors quand j'ai vu, i semaine dans ma boite aux lettres, une lettre avec son nom, mon cœur s'est mis tellement à battre que j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. La lettre en main, je l'avais délicatement ouverte, de sorte à ne pas l'habimer. En voyant ce papier violet, j'ai bien cru qu'elle l'avait enfin quittée pour revenir à mes cotés, moi qui l'es toujours attendue. Je commençais la lecture, laissant ma voix devenir de plus en plus faible à la vu des mots qui arriver comme plusieurs coups de poignards à la suite dans mon cœur. Rien que le titre me fit perdre une larme "Vous êtes cordialement inviter à notre mariage".

Elle ne l'avait pas quitter. Non, elle allait même se marier avec. Mais pourquoi m'inviter t-elle ? Après tous ses années de silence ? Peut-être voulait-elle m'exposer son bonheur à la figure, sans aucune pitié ? Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, elle veut peut-être simplement faire la paix. Après cette lecture douloureuse, je ne m'étais alors pas retenu de pleurer. D'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer, non loin de là. Depuis qu'elle et moi n'étions plus un couple, j'avais construit un cœur en pierre, pour que personne ne puisse m'atteindre comme elle avait pu le faire. Mais juste une lettre à fait éclater les barrières qui me protéger et me re-voilà sans aucune protection, en train de pleurer une fille qui m'a oublier.

* * *

Tic..Tac..Tic..Tac.. Je regardai maintenant l'heure, 7h50. Dans maintenant 3h40, elle allait lui dire oui. Je me devait d'être là pour ce grand moment, son grand moment. J'avais tellement espéré vivre ce moment avec elle. Mais non, elle a préféré de le vivre avec une autre personne. Je me levai alors sur une image d'elle et moi nous disant oui. Après mettre douché et préparé, je rejoignis mon salon vide. Je n'avais jamais eu personne après elle. Bien sur, j'avais eu de nombreuses conquêtes du soir mais jamais rien de sérieux. je n'es jamais voulut m'attaché à une autre fille depuis elle. Après avoir passer un coup de file à Quinn, je descendis de mon petit appartement de New York et pris ma voiture, me dirigeant maintenant vers l'endroit tant redouté.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent et j'arrivai enfin à destination. A peine descendis-je de ma voiture qu'une tête blonde se dirigea vers moi, demandant un câlin.

''Je suis tellement contente de te voire.." Me chuchota Quinn à l'oreille. Après lui avoir dit de même, je m'avança vers l'élu de son cœur Rachel. Elle fut d'abord étonné de me voir, puis, me prit dans ses bras. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas vu. Depuis cette soirée, j'étais alors partie loin les laissant tous sans nouvelle. Je les laissèrent, non sans leur dire qu'elles allaient bien ensemble. Plus loin j'apperçu Kurt et Blaine. A ma vu, les deux garçons viennent me saluer comme il se doit. Ils me demandèrent comment j'allais. Je leur est mentis. C'est vrai quoi, j'aurais du faire quoi, leur dire que je vais mal depuis qu'elle et moi n'avons plus de nous et que venir ici m'en fait encore plus ? Non. Je ne suis pas du genre a me l'amanter. J'appris alors que Rachel et Kurt étaient des chanteurs très demander à Brodway et que Blaine était devenue l'effigie d'une marque de Gel. Quant à Quinn, elle est devenue avocate très réputé.

Ils me firent alors un résumé de ce que le Glee Club était devenue. Tina et Mike s'étaient remis ensemble après le diplome de celle-ci. Elle attendait d'ailleurs leur premier enfant. Quant a Mike, il était devenue un grand danseur dans une troupe de chanteur. Il faisait beaucoup de tourné, Tina l'accompagnait à chaque d'elle. Puis, vint le tour de Mercedes. Elle avait maintenant sortie un album et était très souvent en tourné. Par chance, son dernier concert était ici, à N-Y. Artie quand à lui, est devenu un grand réalisateur. Il a déjà sortie 2 films dont tous les deux ont reçus des oscars. Puck lui, est devenu agent de police. Il fait d'ailleurs souvent appel à son frère Jake qui lui est devenu détective privé.

Quand à Marley et Wade, ils sont en se moment étudiant à la NYADA depuis maintenant 4 ans. C'est leur dernière année, du coup, ils ont comme professeur de chant, Finn. Après la fac, il avait réussi son diplôme pour devenir prof de chant. Par chance, la NYADA était à la recherche d'un professeur pour les dernières années. Ayant eu une très bonne appréciations par la fac et par monsieur Shuester et étant l'ex de Rachel qui est devenue très connu, il avait été prit sans grand soucis. Kitty quand à elle, était en fac de droit, suivant l'exemple de Quinn. Et elle ne l'avait pas fais à moitié vu que maintenant, elle était aussi en couple avec la meneuse de son Glee Club, Marley.

Quant à Ryder, il était à la fac de Juliard. C'était sa dernière année et il comptait bien devenir un grand danseur l'année qui suivait. Joe, lui, était partie en Irlande avec Rory. Ils formaient une troupe de chanteur dans un bar connu de l'Irlande ils vivaient bien leur vie avec leur petite amie respective. Sugar, la petite amie de Rory les avait rejoind il y a deux ans, elle dansait dans leur troupe après avoir échouer a son examen de fac. Kurt me dit alors que Monsieur Shuester et Emma avaient réussi à ce marier et que maintenant, ils avaient un petit garçon de 3 ans. Quant à Sue, elle ne travaillait plus au lycée depuis une histoire de flingue. Elle faisait du bénévola pour les enfants malade. Sa petite fille, elle, n'avait pas survécu à sa maladie, ce qui avait rendu Sue très atteinte. Heureusement que le couple Wemma était là pour elle, sinon elle ne serait surement plus de ce monde.

Puis vint le tour des mariés. Blaine m'expliqua que ces deux là étaient très demandés. D'un coté pour le chant et de l'autre pour la danse. Les futurs mariés tournaient régulièrement des clips vu leur grand talent. Ses deux là dansaient pour de nombreuses stars, comme par exemple pour Rihanna. Je fit alors un légé sourire après ses explications.

"Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? " C'était une bonne question. Mentir ou dire la vérité ? La vérité. Je leur dis alors : " Je sers dans un bar " Kurt et Blaine se jetèrent un regard puis me firent un sourire désolé. Après avoir arrêter mes études, je n'avais aucun choix d'avenir. C'était le seul job qui s'ouvrait à moi. Après avoir saluer le reste de la bande, je m'isola un peu, histoire de me rappeler quelques souvenirs avec mon ancienne blonde.

"Que tous le monde entre, la cérémonie va commencer ! " Se mit à crier Quinn.

Tout le monde entra alors, je commençais à m'asseoir à la place de derrière mais Tina ne me laissa pas le choix et je du alors m'asseoir devant, à coté du Glee Club. Quelques secondes à peine, une musique se fit entendre. Je me retournais en même temps que les autres et la fit alors. Brittany. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient encore plus et ses yeux bleues ressortaient encore plus avec la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Elle croisa alors mon regard. Elle me fit alors un grand sourire, surement heureuse de voir que je suis venue. Elle s'avança vers l'hôtel où pendant que nos regards étaient braqué sur elle, l'autre marié était maintenant en train de l'attendre au coté du prêtre.

"Bienvenue à tous, nous sommes réunis pour le mariage de deux êtres s'aimant comme je n'es jamais vu auparavant". Aile, ça fait mal d'entendre ça. Je les regardait alors. Les yeux dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Brittany était heureuse. Elle était amoureuse. Je devais m'y attendre après tout. Le prêtre fit alors la cérémonie. Jusqu'à ce que le moment tant attendu par tous le monde arriva.

"-Brittany Susan Pierce, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Santana Maria Lopez ? De l'a chérir de l'aimer dans les bons comme dans les mauvais cotés ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

-Oui je le veux ! " Deuxième ailes. Elles étaient faite pour être ensemble, ça a toujours était ça. Brittany fit alors un sourire à la brune. Puis, ce fut alors à Santana.

"-Santana Maria Lopez, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Brittany Susan Pierce ? De l'a chérir de l'aimer dans les bons comme dans les mauvais cotés ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

-Oui, je le veux ! " C'est alors que je vu mes espoires anéantis. Elles venaient de se dire oui, Brittany m'avait oubliée. En faite, je crois bien qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé comme moi je l'es aimé. Santana était son âme soeur et moi je n'étais qu'une passade dans sa vie.

"Santana, tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu es la personne la plus belle, la plus extraordinaire que j'ai vu. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'es choisis pour partager ta vie. J'espère qu'on sera toujours ensemble, parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je t'aime plus que tout. " Elle passa alors la bague au doigt à une Santana ayant les larmes aux yeux.

" Brittany, ma Brittany. Ca n'a pas était facile au début nous deux. Mais regarde nous aujourd'hui, nous sommes enfin réunis, et mariées. Tout les épreuves qu'on à vécus je ne les regrettes en rien car ça nous à renforcer. Tu es la seul personne qui puisse me rendre heureuse, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Toi et t'as joie de vie, ton innocence. Tu es vraiment une personne unique, la personne la plus belle qui m'est étaie donner de voir. Ansi que la personne la plus fabuleuse qui puisse exister sur terre. Je t'aime plus que nimporte qui au monde." Elle passa alors l'autre bague au doigt de Brittany.

"-Vous pouvez alors, embrasser la marié" Santana ne se fit pas prier. Elle embrassa Brittany comme jamais. Celle-ci pleurée alors, rendant le baiser de la brune. Les deux se complétaient. Après cet instant, tous le monde applaudire, ansi que moi. J'étais malheureux, certes, mais son bonheur passe avant le mien.

**Je suis Sam Evans, et je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille, une fille amoureuse d'une Lopez. Et je peux vous dire, qu'on perd toujours face à une Lopez , surtout quand celle-ci s'appelle Santana.**

* * *

** Eh voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu ! :)**


End file.
